Swirl in the Leaves: Uzumaki!
by Aikuchi Shikaku
Summary: A wrong turn in the Hokage's office led Naruto to a different scroll. When he touched it, it disappeared. After defeating Mizuki, he learned that his life was changed forever when he touched that scroll in the dusty room. Better summary inside!
1. Intro and Prologue

Swirl in the Leaves: Uzumaki

Swirl in the Leaves: Uzumaki!

A Naruto with Kamen Rider elements fusion fic!

By: Aikuchi Shikaku

Summary: A Wrong turn in the Hokage's office led Naruto to a different scroll. When he touched it, it disappeared. Deciding to return and get the real scroll, he never expected to hear the scroll's contents devoured the Kyuubi sealed inside him and turned it into experience and energy, for another unstoppable force. Kamen Rider!Naruto. NaruHina main pairing; could turn into Harem. Starts one year before the rookie nine graduated; and Naruto failed his second attempt at graduation a year earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider Series. I also don't own the Naruto series. No money is being made from this fanfiction.

A/N: Yes, another fic. I got the inspiration for this fic when I read gunman's Evangelion x Ghost Rider fic in where three males (Kaji, Fuyutsuki, and Shinji) Become Ghost Riders. Pretty far fetched, eh? I guess I just saw the 'Riders' in the title and instantly thought it was Kamen Rider, silly me.

A/N2: This story has the elements of Kamen Rider and that's about it. If you have a basic understanding about the Kamen Rider universe and the series then you'll be able to relate to this fic. All the various powers and abilities will be inspired from the Kamen Rider series.

A Short Prologue

The Kamen Rider series and its systems has been diverse as the stars in the heavens, from its stories epic tales of battles and defeats, struggles of the human, monster, and half-humans and cyborgs have been detailed. Each with its own strengths and abilities, the Kamen Riders have all fought for the collective good of mankind and to protect their precious people.

Our story begins in another place, where a group of scientists developed a sentient Kamen Rider system using nano-machines and AI developed from the 1st three systems. After the new system achieved sentience, the owners of the company found out about the system and executed the scientists, restraining the sentient system for their own plans.

However, after a few months, an explosion in the building housing the lab and the company was caused by a battle between the Kamen Riders, the company's security force, and the monsters the kamen riders were fighting. The explosions caused by the battling forces resulted in the sentient system being freed from its restraints. As the battle escalated, the system had to make a decision: stay and bond with another human from this world, or leave. The decision made, the system called on its own power source, and the energy from the building to create a tear in the dimensions, and made its exit from the world it was created from.

Exhausted of its energy and resources, the system arrived in another world, forcing itself to hibernate and take another form: that of a moderately large-sized scroll, with the kanji for the words "kamen". The scroll was then passed down from owner to owner, for years the men tried to open the scroll and read its contents, but failed to do so, for fear of destroying the scroll, until it came into the possession of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

The sentient beings inside the scroll occasionally awakened and checked the world outside, but as of yet, never found a worthy being to wield their power, the only one coming close were the Hokage themselves, but found that they were content in their abilities, and never craved for more power. As such, no one had even taken a look at the scroll for centuries, now placed amongst the oldest and crumbling scrolls in the Hokage's secondary scroll storage room.

11 Years ago, the sentient beings felt the energy spike of a powerful being, stronger than their previous power source, much stronger, and they felt the first stirrings of excitement when that power was drawn out, separated into two(but still giving off strong power readings.) and sealed into someone, someone young by their estimates. In the centuries they have lived, they've learned some knowledge when someone brushed upon the scroll their forms now took. They have also felt the power whenever it neared their room. It seems the Third Hokage was close with the person they had dubbed as 'the vessel of power'. However, tonight, they felt the first stirrings of awakening, as the vessel neared the room they were stored in.

They have found their host.

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	2. Infiltrate Hokage Tower!

Swirl in the Leaves: Uzumaki!

A Naruto with Kamen Rider elements fusion fic!

By: Aikuchi Shikaku

Summary: A wrong turn in the Hokage's office led Naruto to a different scroll. When he touched it, the scroll disappeared; causing him to become unconscious and black out for several minutes, and then woke up. Deciding to return and get the real scroll, the day after he defeated Mizuki and graduated to genin, he never expected to hear the scroll's contents devoured the Kyuubi sealed inside him, and turned it into experience and energy, for another unstoppable force. Kamen Rider!Naruto. NaruHina main pairing; could turn into Harem. Starts one year before the Rookie Nine graduated; rated M, for language and the characters' and Naruto's occasional potty mouth.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen Rider Series. I also don't own the Naruto series. No money is being made from this fanfiction. So don't sue me.

Legend:

"Talk" – Sentences

'_Thought'_ – Thinking

"**Roar", "Bleep" **– Kyuubi/Bijuu speech, Jutsu,

'_**Huh?'**_ – Kyuubi/Bijuu thoughts, mind-spoken jutsu.

---------- - Scene/Character Break/Change

Chapter 1: Make-up exam: Infiltrate Hokage Tower!

-The Academy-

Uzumaki Naruto looked down upon his perch in the only place he could play in, the solitary swing near the academy. He had been ecstatic that Iruka permitted him to try the graduation exam for the second time this year. The written tests he had passed, barely; the practical tests he passed for sure, until it came to ninjutsu. His **henge** was good, his **kawarimi **could do some work, but was passable. All was going well until Iruka made him perform the technique he was worst skilled at: the dreaded **Bunshin no Jutsu**.

In the end, he had failed, failed at that one jutsu…just that one jutsu. Mizuki argued for him like the first time he tested for the early graduation exam, Naruto had high hopes that he would be passed because of this, despite of him being wary about the silver-haired chuunin sensei. Unfortunately for him, Iruka quickly shot down Mizuki, his argument that passing an academy student who can't get one of the basic three down, let alone two, even if the other one was passable, (Naruto hung his head in shame at those words) was like willingly sending someone on a suicide mission, and for his peace of mind, he can't pass Naruto because of it.

Naruto, although hurting inside because he didn't pass on his second attempt, couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth for Umino Iruka's overt concern for him. The chuunin sensei was, in a sense, protective of him, as well as his skills in ninjutsu, and finding him lacking, couldn't pass him for determination and effort alone. He was strict, but fair, and was concerned for his students like a parent would do to his offspring.

Thinking about Iruka also made Naruto think about his other sensei, as he was sitting on his swing.

Touji Mizuki was one sensei who he deemed as creepily weird, as when no one was watching him, gave Naruto a hateful glare; that he could have sworn the back of his head was always burning whenever he was near him. But in a public setting, he was all smiles at people and others, which made him wary and resulted in him avoiding the chuunin sensei when outside the classroom setting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he sat in his swing, he watched as the families of this year's academy students (he had been part of the graduating class last year, and was moved to the current graduating class when he failed for the first time.), were congratulated by their parents and relatives. A group of women were watching him, while holding on to their respective offspring who had also passed the test today.

"Hey, is that the…?" Questioned one woman as her son looked at his classmates, chatting with them. The others nodded at her inquiry, starting off a round of conversation about the child in the swing.

"Look at him, wearing 'kill me' orange, as if he's not a ninja in training." Another woman said in a disgusted tone.

"I don't know why the academy tolerates one such as him to study here. If it weren't for Hokage-sama vouching for him…" declared the man who joined their conversation, clearly broadcasting his dislike for the boy in the swing. The others nodded in agreement.

"I really don't know why we let him study here. It's a good thing he didn't pass, that de-"

The last mother in the group was interrupted by the man, hissing as he silently reprimanded her.

"Pipe it down will you! You know about the Hokage's law…" That was the end of the conversation as the man steered the conversation back to their sons and daughters, and how proud they were that they passed.

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard their conversation, despite their whispers; and although curious he may be at what he heard from the last woman, and the man talking about the Hokage's law, he bowed his head and wallowed in self pity, as he found that sometimes, keeping quiet and making yourself small while keeping silent sometimes make the people ignore you, making you safe, for a little while. It helped sometimes, especially when you wanted to be alone.

He was much alone more than most people, however.

As he gazed at the afternoon sun dipping into the twilight position, a shadow fell unto him from behind his back, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand ramrod straight, his danger senses kicking in. Turning around and looking up, he spotted the ghost of sneer that was quickly and abruptly replaced by a welcoming and friendly smile. Spotting the standard shinobi uniform and vest, as well as the silver hair, Naruto quickly held back a shiver of fear, as he recognized the person: Touji Mizuki, chuunin sensei of Konoha's ninja academy, and a creepy fellow, in Naruto's opinion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki had been watching from behind the academy as the villagers and their children celebrated their graduation from the academy. As always he had sneered at the pathetic children of the village, as out of the graduating class, only nine of them would make the shinobi program and be real genin. He then turned his attention on Naruto, who was sitting on his favorite spot at the academy, lazily swinging on his perch, barely moving, and as he observed, listening to the conversation of the group nearest him, no doubt talking about the 'demon child' or the 'kyuubi gaki' once again, despite the third's law.

Mizuki then let his mind wander as he sifted through the memories where he made Naruto's academy life harder than normal, even for someone of his intelligence. From the tests that were tweaked to be difficult even for chuunin to answer, the mislabeled questions and answers carefully hidden with genjutsu, the sub-standard equipment, and the poor, or incorrect teaching practices that had started with Naruto's previous sensei through his years at the academy, and even, he had suspected, from the orphanage. Naruto, he observed, had difficulty reading complex kanji, and had trouble writing sentences and words on paper. He then just aggravated Naruto's difficulty further, and he, as well as almost all of the sensei at the academy, had enjoyed as they watched Naruto's failure after painful failure, and had a laugh about it after the academy let out for the day.

Iruka was excluded in this activity however, as he had developed a soft spot for the boy. Mizuki snorted at the thought,

'_A boy, is he? How about the monster which destroyed parts of Konoha and killed our parents, as well as a lot of our shinobi force, eh Iruka?'_

As he gathered his thoughts and once again observed Naruto, he thought of his plan to get more power, and now was in a difficult decision: should he act now, or wait for another year for Naruto to fail the exam again? This was the question that was bugging him. _'Last year, Naruto was cheered up by Iruka, although he didn't pass, that's why I didn't start the plan that year. But this year, maybe Naruto took Iruka's comment the wrong way, maybe…?"_

His plan was to break Naruto's spirit so that when he approached the failed academy student, he would agree right out to the plan of a make-up exam, never thinking about the possible repercussions and consequences his actions would cause, and by the time that moment came, Mizuki would be well past the border and out of fire country's jurisdiction, with the shou no fuuin in his hands. The Hokage, as well as its shinobi force, realizing that they had been tricked, will be furious and ashamed, once they realize that the blame and suspicions they were forming were being directed at the wrong person, until the last minute…

Naruto's bloody, mutilated corpse and the missing scroll would be a testament to that fact. As well as any bystanders who would be 'unlucky' enough, to witness his escape from his home village.

"Hey Naruto, I'm sorry you didn't pass again this year. It's just that Iruka's so strict with the standards for graduation; that he can't permit himself to pass you, only for you to die because of your substandard ninjutsu. He's just looking out for you and your classmates, you know that, right?" Asked Mizuki as he acknowledged Naruto with one of his winning smiles, Naruto again fought the urge to shiver. He then nodded at the man, a frown on his face as he let his foxy feature take over again as he hid in his mask, while Mizuki fought to contain his hate for the boy to show at his face.

"That's okay, Mizuki-sensei, I still have another year at the academy, so it's not that much of a loss. I know that Iruka's strict, but fair, and I know he's just looking out for my safety. Although it burns me that I still didn't pass…" Naruto muttered the last sentence with an undertone of bitterness. This was the confirmation to Mizuki's earlier question, and the perfect opening he was waiting for, the glint in his eyes as he made the opening gambit in his bid for power.

"Well Naruto, what if I told you that there's still a way for you to graduate this year…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A wrong turn-

It was late at night when a shadow shot to the upper floors of the Hokage tower. The central administration and other services for the Shinobi, as well as the regular civilian villagers, and other related aspects of the shinobi life are constantly regulated and controlled in this tower. During the day, the Hokage tower was a hub of activity, as shinobi and civilians addressed in the administration process keep a hive of constant activity and movement, as paperwork being done left, right, and center flowed from different departments to the Hokage's office, and vice versa. At night however, once the staff had gone out for the day, the Tower was an empty, but silent symbol of Konohagakure's might, and the Hokage's seat of power.

Naruto slowly climbed out of the window into the tower as he mentally counted down to the time for the security to be disabled, according to Mizuki's schedule. He then encountered two doors along the corridor, one to his left, another to his right. According to his Mizuki's timing, the door locks for the Hokage's personal scroll storage room, and private office, will be disabled about fifteen minutes after his entry into the tower via the specific window that he entered with the help of his sensei, who disabled the security measures on this particular window beforehand.

The blonde genin-to-be looked at the doors and frowned, because after counting down to the intended time, the door to the right was still glowing, while the door to the left stopped, the security measures on the left door seeming to be less than the door to the right, as it had a less noticeable glow than the one on the right. Shrugging, he decided to go to the left door, using his stealth training, despite neither hearing, nor seeing, smelling, and sensing any other people other than him inside the tower. For once, wondering what the security force for the Hokage tower, a mixture of Jounin and ANBU-level shinobi were up to, and why he hadn't encountered any of the patrols for the tower during his 'infiltration'.

Touji Mizuki had engineered a well-thought of plan, with him memorizing the internal layout of the Hokage tower, its floors and offices, and the daily and nightly patrols that were constantly switched around to deter would be spies and thieves to enter its floors, either seeking information, or scrolls with jutsu, or the treasury of Konohagakure itself.

It wasn't secure enough for a member of Konoha's shinobi force turned traitor, however, as evidenced with Naruto entering the tower unseen, and undetected. A quick survey of the traps and security measures and a glance at the day's current schedule of patrols and scans became routine for the chuunin whenever he entered the Hokage tower on some business related to the academy, or other business, like his own concerns, citing this excuse or that to enter the tower and to figure out how to disable its defenses from within.

The one thing that the chuunin sensei didn't think of was Naruto's rash decision of entering the less secure door, and, in Naruto's mind, the right door. He also didn't think as he synchronized Naruto's pocket watch, something that Mizuki had bought at an expensive watchmaker's store, that he absentmindedly adjusted it five minutes ahead of time. In his excitement for more power, as he laid out his 'make-up exam' for Naruto, Mizuki forgot to tell him that the right door led to the Hokage's office, and that the Shou no Fuuin would be there, safely ensconced in the shelves, lined up with various sizes of scrolls.

Naruto had made a wrong turn, however. And that wrong turn will change his life, forever.

Chapter End

A/N: I've decided to stop here and post the next chapter as soon as it's written. In this chapter Naruto is introduced, and how he failed the second time in graduating. If you've read my first multi-chaptered fic Balance of Three: Three Doujutsu(shameless plugging, I know), you'll notice that I've used the same premise for this story. But this time I've expanded on how Naruto failed, what Iruka and Mizuki did, and Mizuki's motivations and why he was after the forbidden scroll, and how he used Naruto to steal it. However, all plans have a tendency to not work as thoroughly as you can see in this chapter. Again, please review if you have the time.


End file.
